The Truth of the Nightmare
by CelestialDreamer72
Summary: What happens when the Z warriors are mysteriously transported into the future and meets....... O/C's in story. Don't know future rating. Please R&R! Please no flames.
1. Character info

CHARACTERS:  
  
These ages and SSJ stages are in the future.  
  
(If there's an * next to the name, they have their Saiyan tail)  
  
Trinity- age 17; ¾ human/ ¼ demon  
  
Kajin- age 13; ¾ human/ ¼ demon  
  
*Hakumei- age 15; ½ human/ ½ Saiyan; SSJ3  
  
*Goven- age 15; ½ human/ ½ Saiyan; SSJ4  
  
*Tryen- age 16; 5/8 human/ 3/8 Saiyan; SSJ4  
  
*Tano- age 14; 5/8 human/ 3/8 Saiyan; SSJ2  
  
*Vegeta- age 80's; SSJ4  
  
Chichi- age mid 80's  
  
Bulma- dead  
  
*Goku- dead; SSJ4  
  
*Trunks- age early 40's; SSJ4  
  
Bra- age mid 30's; SSJ2  
  
Gohan- age 50's; SSJ3  
  
Videl- age 50's  
  
Pan- age mid 30's; SSJ3  
  
*Goten- age late 30's; SSJ4  
  
Krillen- age late 60's  
  
18- age late 60's  
  
Marron- age late 30's  
  
Uub- age late 30's  
  
Hercule- age late 70's  
  
^Ultimate Kai/ Kameria- (Shin and Princess Snake's daughter) age 2,050  
  
Dende- age 50's  
  
Mr. Popo- age ???? does he EVER die?????  
  
Sepiron- female Auron; 3,007  
  
Neosos- male Auron; 3,010  
  
(^ They split up after Kameria was born)  
  
FUSIONS:  
  
*Hakuna- Hakumei and Tano fused w/o earrings; SSJ5  
  
*Tanomei- Hakumei and Tano fused w/ earrings; SSJ5  
  
*Goveyen- Goven and Tryen fused w/o earrings; SSJ6  
  
*Tryeo- Goven and Tryen fused w/ earrings; SSJ6  
  
  
  
PROFILES OF OWN CHARACTERS:  
  
Hakumei- used to not have problems; death of family (mother and father) and family friends turned her into a gothic-like person.  
  
Goven- mixture of Bulma and Goku's brain; good with mechanical things; has Goku's lack of knowledge unless it's about machines or fighting, also his fun personality.  
  
Tryen- show-off; girl crazy, a LOT like Trunks; very serious about fighting; Vegeta's attitude when it comes to fighting.  
  
Tano- carefree; a lot like Pan and Bra; loves shopping and is one of the strongest; like Gohan when fighting; real name is Tanomintsuna.  
  
Trinity- some personality of 18, likes shopping; kinda preppy; doesn't train a lot; weakest of these 6 teens; strength comes mostly from the demon in her; knows magic.  
  
Kajin- strength comes from 18 and Uub; druggy; strong for his age.  
  
Hakumei and Goven are twins; daughter and son of Goten and Bra.  
  
Tryen and Tano are brother and sister; son and daughter of Trunks and Pan.  
  
Trinity and Kajin are brother and sister; daughter and son of Marron and Uub.  
  
WHAT O/C's LOOK LIKE:  
  
Hakumei and Goven- Black spiky hair, dark green-blue eyes, Hakumei has slightly tanned skin and Goven has medium tanned skin.  
  
Tryen- spiked (teen Gohan) green hair, black eyes, medium tanned skin.  
  
Tano- VERY slight spiky lavender hair w/ natural green and blue highlights, blue eyes, slight tan skin.  
  
Trinity- brown hair, brown eyes, medium dark skin (mexican color??)  
  
Kajin- blonde hair, hazel eyes, dark skin (Uub's color)  
  
Kameria- um.. kinda hard to explain, you'd just have to see a pic of her. Haven't drawn it yet though, but I know what she'll look like.  
  
Sepiron- black hair, yellow eyes, jade green skin.  
  
Neosos- blonde hair, red eyes, light blue skin.  
  
  
  
Thought I'd get this up before I forget. Sorry I don't have the first chapter. I'll try to get it us A.S.A.P. Still working on ideas for story. Gomen!!!  
  
-DBZsista 


	2. can't think of a name

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. darn. Oh well, I DO own Trinity, Kajin, Hakumei, Goven, Tryen, Tanomintsuna (Tano), Hakuna, Tanomei, Goveyen, Tryeo, and Ultimate Kai though. If you want to use these any of these characters PLEASE ask me first. A/N: Everyone except the 6 kids are dead  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where did they go?!" she said. Suddenly something poked her. She turned around. "AHHHHH!!!!!" It was a giant bee. It kept poking her and poking her, then it said, "Tano..TANO!"  
  
"ACK!" Tano woke up to a sharp stick poking her in the side. "Oww. what'd you do that for?" "Well, you weren't waking up," said her brother, Tryen, "so I poked you with a stick." "Ugh! You're impossible brother!" "Yeah, I know!" He said while sticking his tongue out at her. ^-^ "You're weird Tryen." "Yep!"  
  
They were silent for a while. "Tryen?" "Yeah?" "Why are we living at the Capsule Corp. Cabin instead of the Capsule Corp?" "Well, Hakumei has had some nightmares lately and she needs some time alone to figure them out." Tryen explained. Tano thought for a while then said, "Then why is Goven there still?" "Two reasons. One- the lab there has everything and he's working on a new invention for some reason I don't know, plus he's also there to help Hakumei if she needs it." " Oh, ok."  
  
AT THE CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"GOVEN!" screamed Hakumei. "ACK! Oww. Hakumei, don't scare me like that," said Goven while rubbing his head from banging it on the machine he was underneath working on.  
  
"Gomen Goven" {A/N: try saying that 10 times as fast as you can. oO;;;} "It's ok." "Anyway, you wanna spar with me?" "Well. I dunno." "Aww, come on Goven! You haven't sparred in forever! You need to get back in shape just in case my dreams are real, Goven!" she accused. Goven responded with "Alright, alright. Just lemme clean up and get in my gi." "Ok, good! I need to get in mine too. Meet me in the gravity room in 15 min, ok?" "Ok. See you there." Goven said as Hakumei left.  
  
Goven got up and washed his hands then went to his room and got in his blue and orange gi that was his grandfathers.  
  
What is Goven working on? What dreams are Hakumei having? And where are Goku and Co?  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter! Second one will hopefully come soon. In case you're wondering, Hakumei means fate and Tanomintsuna mean hope. -DBZsista 


	3. Invitations

Disclaimer: Yeah.. blah blah blah, same thing as before. A/N: This chapter takes place in the present time when Goku and Bulma are still alive.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"29,997. 29,998. 29,999. 30,000!" Goten numbered as he did 1-finger push- ups. "That'll do for today's morning exercise." Goten walked over to where he had a towel hanging, picked it up and wiped the sweat from his forehead off.  
  
Goten stood there for a while. He stares off into space thinking. He sighs. 'Bra, why does your dad have to be so protective?' he thought wanted to tell someone about their relationship. Him and Bra have been secretly going out for the past 9½ months.  
  
The phone suddenly rang, shaking Goten out of his deep thought. "Moshi Moshi." "Hey Goten!" "Hey Trunks! Waz up?" "Nothing much. Just wanted to know if you and Pan wanted to come with me and Bra to spar at Kami's Tower? Everyone else is up there having some sort of reunion for something though, but we can still spar." "Hang on a sec. Let me ask Pan." Goten leaves and a few minutes later comes back and says, "She said sure. We'll meet you there, k?" "Ok, see ya." "Ja ne." Goten and Trunks hang up.  
  
Pan yells to Goten, "Hurry Goten! I wanna get there as soon as possible!" "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" he yelled back. Goten went to the door where Pan was waiting and they flew off towards Kami's Tower.  
  
  
  
Yeah, it's a little short. Sorry. This just seemed like a good stopping place for a chapter. ^-^ Gomen! -DBZsista 


	4. A Spar and A Nightmare

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY need to say it? I OWN THE AURONS THOUGH!!!!! A/N: Bear with me, this is the FIRST fight I've ever written.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They stared at each other, not taking their eyes off. Suddenly, the girl disappeared and reappeared behind the boy as he turned around. She kicked at his face; he dodged by fazing out. He reappeared at her side, punching at her stomach. She fazed our and dodged.  
  
The fight went on like this for a few minutes. Punches and kicks thrown and blocked, but a few landed. They took different sides of the room and the boy put his hands together at his side. The girl spread her arms apart.  
  
"KA. ME." "FI." "HA. ME." "NAL..." "HAAA!!!!!" "FLASH!!!!" They each screamed their own attack. As the energy came closer together, the intense grew.  
  
Then they hit. A loud explosion and bright lights as the result. The smoke cleared and one was standing, the other fallen backwards on the floor propped up on their hands and one knee up.  
  
"Looks like I'm still stronger Hakumei!" Goven said sticking his tongue out playfully. Hakumei just glared. "You were lucky." "Nope, still stronger." ^-^ Hakumei sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Oh, well."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower, k?" said Goven. "Ok," Hakumei said, "I'm gonna go sleep some." "K, see ya." They go their separate ways.  
  
In Hakumei's Room. Hakumei gets in bed and falls asleep right away. A few minutes later, she murmurs, "no. stop it. quit."  
  
Hakumei stood watching her family die in front of her. Being beaten by a female Auron, Tano died. She turned just in time to see Tryen fall to the ground lifeless. Next was her brother.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" she screamed, waking up. Goven ran into her room and said, "Are you ok? What happened?" "Huh? Oh. it's just that dream. Goven, I think we're in trouble." ******** Hope you like. Dunno when I'll get the 4th chapter up. PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!! THANKS!!! -DBZsista 


	5. Um chapter 4?

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone 'cept my own characters.  
  
A/N: To stay with the logic of some things, parts of this chapter with the hyperbolic time chamber is VERY odd. I did my best to explain what I mean to happen. Oh yeah, because of my stupidity I messed some things up, so to get it straight, EVERYONE is dead except for my own characters that I made up in the future. Like, only the 6 kids, the Aurons, and the Ultimate Kai (Kameria) aren't dead. Just thought I'd point that out. **************************************************************************** *** Chapter 4  
  
"Ahh... such a nice day to tan." said Bulma to Chichi, "Yes I agree Bulma." Bulma, Chichi, and Videl are tanning up on Kami's Tower. "Chichi, don't you think we should start the food soon? It looks like the men are getting restless, and poor little Trinity looks starved." Said Videl. "I guess you're right Videl. Let's go." As Chichi said that Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bra appeared.  
  
"Hey Mom!" shouted Goten. Chichi looked surprised by his voice, "Goten! What are you doing here?" "Well... me, Trunks, Pan and Bra wanted to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a while. Plleeasssseeee?" "Well... I dunno..." Bulma interrupted "Oh come on Chi, let the kids have some fun." "Oh alright." Chichi gave up. The kids shouted "Yeah!" They rushed off towards the chamber. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and 18 decided to watch them train.  
  
Chichi could tell that Bulma and Videl were interested in watching, so she said, "Oh go ahead. I can do the cooking." "Are you sure?" asked Videl. Chichi said "Yeah yeah, go on!" Bulma and Videl ran off to watch. AS they got there, the others were headed into the chamber. Mr. Popo shouted "Oh wait! Be careful! The Time Chamber has been having some problems lately!" "Alright, we'll be careful!" shouted Pan back to him. As soon as everyone was in, they shut the door. "Hm..." Mr. Popo said, "Just to make sure everything will be ok I should turn the time speed up so that they won't stay in too long."  
  
Unfortuantly, the dial for the time speed was dusty and you couldn't see which way was up, so Mr. Popo accidently turned the dial way down and it suddenly broke off. "Oh dear!" said Mr. Popo as the dust cleared and showed which direction he had turned it, "They may be in trouble now."  
  
Meanwhile inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber "What the heck was that?!" screamed Bra as the room shook. Gohan then said, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think this is normal." "It's not!" shouted Vegeta. Bulma yelled, "I think we should get out of here!"  
  
As they ran towards the door, the chamber had messed up time completely and changed the outside world to another dimention, in the future.  
  
Trunks and Pan were the first ones to the door and they pushed it open to the new world. "Hey, where'd everyone go?" said Goten. Goku replied, "I don't know son. Things feel different though, like we're not in the same place. I don't feel Chichi or anyone else's ki anywhere." 18 said, "Where are we? And how'd we get here?" Everyone looked at Bulma, "Hey! Don't look at me! I don't know!" "But Bulma, you're a genious!" said Videl. "That doesn't mean I know where we are!" Bulma screamed back.  
  
"Hey you guys, I feel some strong ki's. But they're not familiar." "Yes, I feel them too Kakarotto. There's 4 very powerful ones, 1 strong power, and another one that's somewhat higher than a normal human's." Vegeta pointed out. Gohan then says "Shouldn't we check them out? They could be dangerous." "Yes, you're correct." replies Vegeta. Pan said "Let's go!"  
  
Everyone flew off towards the power levels, with Vegeta carrying Bulma.  
  
At the Capsule Corp. "What? What do you mean? What happened in your dream?" said Goven. "The Aurons came again and killed you and our cousins, Tano and Tryen. They also killed Trinity and Kajin! Goven, I'm afraid we aren't going to be strong enough to defeat them!" Hakumei green-blue eyes swelled up with tears. Goven hugs his twin, "It's going to be ok Hakumei.... Everything will be ok. Besides, I've still got that power enhancer I'm working on, just like the one grandma made for grandpa, only we still have our tails to go SSJ4, so it'll make us even stronger!" Hakumei smiles, "Thanks Goven. You remind me a lot of grandma... before she died that is. But hey, at least I've still got you!" Goven laughs a bit, "Yep! Still got me and I've still got you!"  
  
The door bell rings. "I'll get that, k?" "Ok Haku'" replies Goven. Hakumei walks out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
*buzz buzz buzz* "I'm coming!" shouted Hakumei as the bell rang. * buzz buzz* "Hold on! I'm coming!" she shouted again. Hakumei opened the door, "Tano! Tryen! Hi!" she said hugger her cousins. "Hey, how you feelin'?" "I'm feeling ok Tano. Thanks for asking." "No problem, you're my cousin, I care about you."  
  
Hakumei smiled, but then it fades, "I did have another nightmare though." "Another one? Sorry Haku', but I sure hope that it's not coming true today. The reason we came over is because of these powers we feel, you feel 'em?" said Tryen. Hakumei concentrates, "Yeah, I feel 'em. They're stronger than ours, for sure. But...there's more than two. They brought reinforcements." "Crap... they're coming this way too. Well, Trinity and Kajin are on their way here. Trinity won't be able to do much because she didn't train like we told her to, but we can use any help we can." "You're right Tryen. Good thing they're here now." said Hakumei.  
  
Trinity and Kajin landed, "Yo, we got here just in time 'cuz those punks are about 2 miles away." Kajin said. Tano replied, "What!? Get ready guys!" "GOVEN!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" screamed Hakumei. Goven suddenly appears next to them. Trinity starts, "They're coming..." "Yeah I know, I can feel it." said Goven.  
  
As they got in their fighting stance, Goku and co. landed. Goku said "Who are you guys? Are you foe or friend?" Goven, Hakumei, Trinity, Kajin, Tano, and Tryen are dumbfounded at the new 'strangers'. "Oh my God, is that who I think it is?!" whispers Tano to Tryen. Tryen studders, "I....I don...n't know..." **************************************************************************** **  
  
Well? Ya like it so far?! ^-^ please review and please be nice. Cliffy huh? Well. yeah. I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon. At least this chapter was a little longer than the others. Maybe a lot longer. Lol ^- ^; ~DBZsista 


	6. AN: Pictures of my characters on my webs...

Sorry for not having updates on this fic, but I've been REALLY busy, plus writer's block, and writing other fics, etc... so anyway. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Oh yes, by the way, I have pictures of Tryen, Tano, Goven, Hakumei, Trinity, and Kajin up on my website. Here's the direct link to the page it's on http://www.geocities.com/noid_13/dbzart.html Ok, well bye bye!  
  
-DBZsista 


End file.
